


The Last Painting

by UncrewedCandy29



Series: Ereannie Sanctuary [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is going blind, and is a portrait artist. She decides to paint one final portrait of her boyfriend who she'll never see again. </p>
<p>    .: Ereannie. One-shot. Modern AU :.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Annie is a bit vulnerable in this story. I was listening to Memoria (OST Fate Zero) when I wrote this XD
> 
> Prompt: Annie is going blind, and is a portrait artist. She decides to paint one final portrait of her boyfriend who she'll never see again.

 

Annie sat with her legs crossed on the stool, staring at the canvas in front of her. She had her pallet filled with 4 different colours on her right hand while on the other hand a paintbrush. She stared at the canvas hoping for an inspiration to hit her.

But none came.

So she sat there, staring like an idiot. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize a certain somebody approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned on to him. "Aren't you working a little too hard?" Eren chuckled.

Annie breathed out a tired breath as she placed her pallet and paintbrush on the small table beside her. Eren release her as she turned around and face her boyfriend. They are still not on eye level. "I want to paint something," she said quietly. "But I don't know what. I could hardly see a thing! "

"Don't say that!" Eren said firmly.

How can she not? Eren and Annie know that sooner or later she was going to be blind. Damn Eren and his optimistic side. She could hardly see two feet in front of her. She spend most of her time in the house. Painting, sketching, reading, pretty much like that. She hardly went outside of her house.

She would only go out with Eren. Her mom had died of childbirth and her father occasionally visits her.

Annie would rather stay in the house than go outside with those ridiculous spectacles. She even considered throwing it out of the window one day.

One day.

She couldn't sleep that day. Even with the lights closed, she still couldn't sleep. Annie turn to her left only to meet Eren's sleeping figure. His mouth was hanging open and his hair even more tousled than before.

Annie got out of the bed with only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She crept out from their bedroom quietly, making sure that she did not make a single sound. She went to the living room to finish her unfinished painting.

After a while deciding what she should paint, she finally decided to paint a portrait of Eren.

This was probably the last time Annie paints a picture of him.

Annie picked up the paintbrush, dipping it with the colour on the pallet and started to painting.

 


End file.
